creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
CORRUPTUS
Wenn man wirklich an etwas glaubt, verdient man es auch. So hat man uns beigebracht zu denken. Zum Großteil nehme ich an, dass es dazu dient, die Reichen nicht zu zerreißen. Wir werden alle irgendwann reich sein, wenn wir es auch wirklich sein wollen. Wie lange ist es denn schon her, seitdem die reiche Elite nach hergebrachter Art gekeult wurde? Das war wohl nicht der richtige Weg, den Blogpost anzufangen…ich bin mehr als nur ein bisschen Müde, aber scheiß drauf. Das bleibt drin. „Corruptus“ Das war der Betreff einer Email, die ich bekam, bevor mein Provider mir gekündigt hatte. Mein Telefon wurde am gleichen Tag abgestellt. Himmel, ich glaube sogar im gleichen Moment. Allerdings ist es schwer, das genau zu wissen, da ich es erst versucht habe, nachdem mein Laptop keine Verbindung hatte. „Corruptus“…das Wort habe ich noch nie gehört und um ehrlich zu sein bin ich mir gar nicht sicher, ob es tatsächlich ein Wort ist. Es könnte Latein sein. Hört sich lateinisch an. Ich habe es bis jetzt noch nicht nachschauen können und das ist das erste Mal, seitdem ich unerwartet aus dem Raster genommen wurde, dass ich online bin. Ich habe übrigens versucht, mich in meiner örtlichen Bücherei einzuloggen. Doch meine Karte wurde eingezogen…wegen Mahngebühren von Büchern, die ich weder gelesen noch ausgeliehen habe. Hauptsächlich Bücher über Fetischmaterial oder Selbsthilfebücher zu verschiedenen, psychischen Störungen. Was den Bibliothekar am Meisten verstörte, war der scheinbar sehr detaillierte Band über Massenvernichtungswaffen. Ich lungerte etwa eine halbe Stunde in der Bücherei herum, bis jemand einen Computer eingeloggt und unbeaufsichtigt ließ. Als ich meine Emails checken wollte, um mich über das Geschehene auf Twitter zu beschweren, waren diese Konten ebenfalls gelöscht worden. Ehrlich gesagt, war ich ein riesiger Trottel anzunehmen, dass sie noch existierten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die eigentliche Benutzerin sich über mich beschwerte. Ich denke, sie wollte mich nicht direkt darauf ansprechen. Ich verschwand, bevor es zu einem wirklich Streit kam. Es sind nun zwei Jahre vergangen, nachdem ich Mowglis Palast verlassen und nicht mehr zurückgeblickt hatte. Der ursprüngliche Blog-Eintrag kam und ging…erschien auf so vielen Seiten, dass ich gar nicht mehr weiß, auf welcher ich ihn zuerst gepostet hatte. Hätte ich gewusst, wie weit das führen würde, hätte ich wohl nicht einen derart stümperhaften Bericht darüber geschrieben. Der Druck wäre einfach zu groß gewesen und ich denke, es ist auf eine gewisse Art und Weise beruhigend sich vorzustellen, dass niemand deine Arbeit gesehen hat und es niemand interessiert. Es schein so, als hätten viele Seiten diese Informationen entfernt. Entweder durch ein direktes Eingreifen von Disney…oder aus Angst vor Repressalien. Ich kenne einen sehr beliebten YouTuber, der Videos, in denen er meine Blogeinträge vorgelesen hatte, gelöscht hatte. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass jemand gedroht hatte, ihn zu verklagen. Irgendein „Autor“ der „Geschichte“. Bullshit. Ich weiß aus erster Quelle, dass er sie löschte, als er voller Entsetzen feststellte, dass Disney Verbindungen zu seiner Partnerfirma unterhielt. Ich habe eine Zeit lang versucht, meinen „Nach Verlassen“ Blog am Leben zu halten. Keine Ahnung, wie viele meine Notizen zu Room Zero, Club 22 und so weiter gelesen haben. Wenn man sucht, wird man sie noch finden…jedenfalls zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich das hier schreibe. Ja. „Club 22“ existiert. Es ist kein Tippfehler von „Club 33“. Ich lernte später von der selben Kontaktperson, dass es auch einen „Club 11“ gibt und die Ausschweifungen perverser werden, je weiter man mit den Zahlen nach unten geht. Es gibt scheinbar auch einen „Club 00“, doch kann ich das nicht so genau bestätigen wie mit meiner vorherigen Kontaktperson. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob es hierbei eine Verbindung zu dem „Raum“ mit dem ähnlichen Namen gibt. Im Großen und Ganzen bin ich froh, dass meine Einträge sich so weit ausgebreitet haben. Die Kehrseite ist allerdings, dass so Wenige von euch das ernst nehmen. Ich kann das nicht oft genug betonen: Treasure Island ist echt. Die Versorgungsschächte? Echt. Nur, weil man den Rest nicht belegen kann, heißt das nicht, dass es eine „coole Geschichte“ ist. Anstatt sich über den Kleinkram zu streiten und darüber zu scherzen, wie lustig es wäre, in meiner Haut zu stecken, sollten die Leute lieber anfangen, das ernst zu nehmen und sich endlich darüber informieren , was eigentlich los ist. Vielleicht? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich will das hier nicht zu einer Tirade werden lassen. Ich will fokussiert bleiben und genau das posten, was ich die Öffentlichkeit wissen lassen will. All der Stress…die Stalker, die Anrufe, die zerbrochenen Fenster…Ich weiß, dass mich das alles ablenken soll. Sie wollen, dass ich verwirrt und verängstigt bin. Und vor allem, dass ich die Klappe halte. Es gibt eine Gruppe von Männern und Frauen in Anzügen, die ich zu verschiedenen Zeiten gesehen habe. Hier und da. Ich nenne sie die „Fokusgruppe“, da sie mit Klemmbrett und Kuli auftauchen und alles aufschreiben, was ich mache. Sie tragen alle die gleiche Kleidung, die gleichen Brillen mit den dicken Gestellen, die gleichen, roten Kulis. Kulis, die mir sagen wollen „wir beurteilen dich“. Das erste Mal, als ich sie sah, folgten sie mir durch die Einkaufsmeile. Ich lief im Kreis, bog ständig ab um sicher zu gehen, dass sie mir folgten. Und das taten sie – sie folgten jedem meiner Schritte. Tage später sah ich sie wieder im Fenster des Waschsalons gegenüber meiner neuen Wohnung. Einmal habe ich einen zu fassen gekriegt. Den Fettesten von ihnen. Sie sagten während der gesamten Jagd und auch während dem darauffolgenden Gerangel nicht ein einziges Wort. Als ich ihm sein Klemmbrett wegnahm, fand ich nur Seiten voll mit seltsamem Kauderwelsch zusammen mit einfachen Mickey-Silhouetten. Alles geschrieben mit der gleichen, roten Tinte. Ich weiß, es hört sich irre an zu sagen, dass eine Gruppe von Männern und Frauen in schwarz mir folgen und sich Notizen machen. Aber ich denke, das ist der Punkt. Ich denke, es soll mich durchdrehen lassen. Und wenn nicht, dann sollt ihr wenigsten glauben, dass ich nicht alle Tassen im Schrank habe. Eine ausweglose Situation. Ich werde meine Reise nach Emerald Isle immer bereuen. Aber andererseits, werde ich immer den Leuten dankbar sein, die sich anonym bei mir gemeldet und ihre Erfahrungen mit mir geteilt haben. Wer auch immer mir den Kasten mit Kritik und Anregungen zugeschickt hat, ist jetzt im Prinzip mein Held. Zu lesen, was ich geschrieben habe und immer noch auf dieser Reise zu sein…wow. Ich kann mir, wer auch immer du bist, nicht vorstellen, wie sich das angefühlt haben muss. Du hast sogar das verrostete Schloss ganz gelassen um zu beweisen, dass es echt ist. Das alles zu tun, ohne selbst auch nur einen Blick hineinzuwerfen, muss wirklich schwer gewesen zu sein. Vielen Dank. Falls es euch noch nicht aufgefallen ist, sehe ich diesen Post als „letzte Folge“ an. Dafür gibt es einen Grund. Disney versucht mich zum Schweigen zu bringen und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich mich dem entziehen kann, ehe das alles endgültig eingestellt wird. Ich zweifle nicht an der Tatsache, dass irgendjemand irgendwo meine Identität benutzt, um ein Verbrechen zu begeht, um mich zu diskreditieren. Entweder das, oder die Männer in weißen Anzügen sperren mich in eine nette, kleine Gummizelle. Ich weiß nicht, was aus all dem werden wird und ich denke, das ist das Schlimmste daran. Ich weiß nur, dass es passieren wird. Was also ist „Corruptus“? Nun ja, wie gesagt, das stand im Betreff der Email, die ich erhalten habe. Eine, wahrscheinlich zusammen mit meinem Konto gelöscht worden ist. In der Email stand nichts und diente lediglich dazu, mir ein Textdokument zuzuspielen. Zu spät für diejenigen, die mich jagen – ich hatte es in dem Moment ausgedruckt, als ich es gesehen hatte. Das können sie schlecht rückgängig machen, nicht wahr? Ich hätte es erwähnen sollen…erinnert ihr euch an die Bücherei? Ich benutze den dortigen Kopierer, um einige Tausend Kopien dieses Dokuments zu erstellen. Einige Hundert habe ich an verschiedene Orte festgetackert, ein paar hundert verteilte ich an verschiedene Leute und der Rest…die sollen eine kleine Überraschung sein. Viel Spaß SOWAS geheim zu halten, ihr beschissenen Maus-Wichser. Ohne weiter in Rage zu geraten, zeige ich euch das Dokument. Wort für Wort. Ich bekam es mittels einer Adresse, die ich nicht verraten werde. Allerdings glaube ich, dass es sowieso von einem Fake-Account verschickt wurde. - ' ' Zusammenfassung der CORRUPTUS Fälle für Januar 2015 Nur zu Bürozwecken gedacht. Dieses Dokument erhält Informationen, welche vertraulich oder geheim sind, oder durch das Anwaltsgeheimnis oder der Work Product Doctrine geschützt und ausdrücklich nur für den Gebrauch der oben genannte(n) Adresse(n) bestimmt sind. Durchsehen, Veröffentlichung, Verbreitung, Vervielfältigung oder Verwendung der Informationen durch Dritte ist strengstens untersagt. Sofern sie diese Nachricht fälschlicherweise oder ohne Berechtigung erhalten haben, bitte teilen Sie dies dem Absender unverzüglich mit oder löschen Sie die ursprüngliche Nachricht. Alle Nachrichten, welche an diese Adresse geschickt werden, werden durch das Email-System des Disney-Konzerns empfangen und unterliegen der Archivierung und Überprüfung eines Nicht-Empfängers. Zuwiderhandlung wird strafrechtlich verfolgt. Bitte halten Sie sich bezüglich „bekannter“ und „unbestätigter“ Vorfälle an die offiziellen Richtlinien. Beachten Sie die Richtlinien gemäß andauernder und/oder beendeter Bezeichnungen. Bekannte CORRUPTUS Vorfälle seit und einschließlich Januar 2015 · Treasure Island o Extreme Aufregung/unpassendes Verhalten der örtlichen Geierpopulation o Milde bis gemäßigte Aufregung/unpassende menschliche Aktivität o Geklärter CORRUPTUS: Unbekannte Vogelspezies Verlassen. Abgeschlossen · Disney‘s Pop Century Resort o Verschobene und bewegliche Objekte o Chronologische Verschiebung/Anachronismus o Ungeklärter CORRUPTUS: Wandelndes Wesen Ausstehend · Disney’s River County o Verseuchung durch Mikroorganismen o Ungeklärter CORRUPTUS: „Klarer Mann“, auch bekannt als „Durchsichtiger Mann“ a.b.a. „Freundlicher John“ Verlassen. Abgeschlossen · ImageWorks: The What-If Labs (2. Stock) o Mehrere Medlungen vermisster Personen bezüglich der Dreamfinder’s School of Drama o Tod durch Pin-Bildschirm o Übelkeit durch Vibrationsspiegel o Ungeklärter CORRUPTUS: „Willy Wizzard“ Anlage Verlassen. Abgeschlossen · Mowgli’s Palace o Geräuschbedingte Halluzinationen und/oder Wahrnehmung o Verschobene und bewegliche Objekte o Milde bis gemäßigte Aufregung/unpassende menschliche Aktivität o Ungeklärter CORRUPTUS: Farbenverkehrte Figur Verlassen. Beschlossen · The New Global Neighborhood o Geklärter CORRUPTUS: Glasfaser-Wurm (NGN 1) o Geklärter CORRUPTUS: Digitales Heulen (NGN 2) Geklärt. Umfunktioniert · Room Zero o Plötzlich auftretende Massenhysterie o Geräuschbedingte Halluzinationen und/oder Wahrnehmung o Ungeklärter CORRUPTUS: Unbekannt Unter Verschluss. Abgeschlossen Bitte beachten Sie: Nara Dreamland ist kein offiziell zugelassener Disney Park und keine Informationen oder Quellen dürfen mit Personen geteilt werden, welche für die Eindämmung seiner Bewohner zuständig sind. Eine vollständige Liste vermuteter CORRUPTUS Vorfällen und Berichten kann zur Verfügung gestellt werden. - Ich musste es einige Male durchlesen, bis ich wirklich verstand, was da abging. Wenn man dem angehängten Dokument Glauben schenken darf, dann waren die Erfahrungen, die ich gemacht hatte, nicht Teil eines einzelnen Vorfalls. Die Ereignisse in Room Zero…die Gascots…sie schienen Teil eines größeren Problems zu sein. Was ist „Corruptus“? Offensichtlich Verderben. Ich meine, ich muss das nicht mit Google Translate nachschauen, auch wenn ich eine Pause vom Schreiben einlegen könnte, ohne zu riskieren, dass mich jemand findet und meine Verbindung kappt. Verderben von was? Träume? Ideen? Wünsche? Ich bin nicht religiös, aber ich bin oft genug in die Sonntagsschule geschleift worden, um über das goldene Kalb Bescheid zu wissen. Falsche Götter, von Menschen gemacht…Idole…Bildnisse… Figuren. Maskottchen. Wenn man überhaupt an die Bibel glaubt – und nach dem, was ich gesehen habe, bin ich mir dessen nicht mehr so sicher – war Gott vielleicht nicht erzürnt, weil Menschen andere Götter anbeteten. Vielleicht hatte er Angst. Wenn genügend Leute stark genug an etwas glauben, dass es dann real wird. Da wir von Natur aus mit einem Makel versehen sind, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass etwas verdorben werden kann. Wenn man sich die Animationsfilme von Disney ansieht, scheint das ja auch die vorherrschende Botschaft zu sein. Klatsch in die Hände und glaube daran, dass Tinkerbell wieder aufsteht. Schau auf einen Stern und wünsche dir was…alles, was dein Herz begehrt. Man sagt gerne, dass Disney Verbindungen zum Satanismus gehabt hatte, doch solche Leute habe ich nie für voll genommen. Ich denke, er wollte das goldene Kalb erschaffen…ein Götzenbild, an das jeder glauben kann…eines, das von allen geliebt wird. Es scheint fast so, dass ein Traum oder eine Idee etwas Reales in die Welt bringt, wenn nur genug Menschen mit aller Kraft daran glauben. Diese…Kreaturen…falls andere existieren, als die, die ich gesehen habe…Ich glaube, dass sie fehlgeschlagene Erstversuche sind. Willkürliche Manifestationen eines dunklen, unbekannten Nicht-Lebens, das in unsere Dimension getropft ist. Es sind Fehler der Realität. Kosmische Abtreibungen. Die Verdorbenen. Hatte jeder auf Emerald Isle eine derartige Antipathie gegenüber Mowglis Palast? Wie realistisch war die Furcht vor einem Atomschlag am Tag, an dem Room Zero gefüllt wurde? Wenn man wirklich nach Gascots und mysteriöse Stimmen sucht, bringt diese Suche das, wonach man sucht, nicht zwangsläufig hervor. Wie viele Kinder waren enttäuscht, verwirrt oder für ihr Leben gezeichnet, als sie Mickey ohne dessen „Kopf“ gesehen haben? Das sind Fragen, die ich nie werde beantworten können. Wahrscheinlich wird niemand das können. Aus eigener Erfahrungen kann ich euch sagen, dass das letzte Mal sein wird, dass ich mit euch über Disney diskutiere. Sowie auch über das, was ich darüber gelernt habe. das tut mir Leid; vor allem, da es noch so viel gibt, das ich sagen möchte. Unbestätigte Gerüchte, Dokumente und Gegenstände, welche ich erhalten hatte und nun für immer verloren sind… Ich dachte, sie wollten das Mickey-Kostüm nur unter Verschluss halten. Ich dachte, dass dies der Grund für ihre Mühen war, die Öffentlichkeit diesbezüglich im Dunkeln zu halten. Weshalb sie einschüchtern und schikanieren. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich falsch lag. Die ganze Zeit war es das hier. Sie wollten nicht, dass etwas wie DAS rauskam. Viel Glück euch allen und drückt mir die Daumen. Danke. Original Hier geht es zur Übersichtsseite, der Reihe "Abandonned by Disney".Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang